The Shadow of Moon
by Nakuru Naru
Summary: Slt tout le monde, c Hyline et comme NakuruNarru ne peut piblier cette fic, je l'as fait a sa place, elle aime tant les mangas, qu'elle en a invente un que j'espere vous plaira, car ca lui ferais tellement plaisir de le savoir, alors bonne lecture .
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Nakuru Naru**

**Genre: Romance (Aî)**

**Dédier: A mes chéres copines Tomoko (Hyline) et Katsumi qui adorent les mangas.**

**Naru : C'est ma toute premiére fic,elle est de ma pure imagination ainsi que les personnages, alors j'espére que ça va plaire a tous le monde n'hésiter pas a me critiquer pour que je m'amméliore, (mais ne soyez pas trop sévére, comme même !)**

**Bonne lecture! **

**_The Shadow of Moon_**

Depuis la nuit des temps, la **_Lune _**tourne autour de notre planéte **_Bleue, _**et chaque personne lui attribue un rôle spécifique, elle est en quelque sorte pour certains une consolatrice dans les moments de méloncolie.

Beacoups de légendes on fait part de la lune dans leur récits, mais personne ne s'est vraiment demandé quelle est la véritable histoire de la **_Séléne_**

Sa faible lumiere argentée penétre l'atmosphére de notre planéte et l'illumine, de cette union naquit **_La fleur de Séléne _******Une fleur trés spécifique qui pousse tout les mille ans, d'aprés une trés veille légende celui ou celle qui la retrouvera possédra **_L'ombre de la lune... _**

**Chapitre:01 _ L'Otaku aux yeux ténébreux_**

Yawné est une jeune fille, comment dire, différente des autres filles ordinaire, il se dégageait d'elle une ora spécifique et une Beautée angélique. Elle a de trés long cheveux d'un noir bleuté, comme de l'encre et des yeux d'un bleu profond que si quelqu'un osait les regardés, il sera plongé instantanément dans les ténèbres. Elle possédait un visage aux tréts si fin et une peau d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle ressentait et comprenait toujours la souffrance des autres et les aidés du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle fut élevé par sa mére Asayuki a qui elle ressemble énormément, mis à part qu'elle a les cheveux marrons et en coupe carrés. Elle aimait énormément sa fille et essayait toujours de la satisfaire, son pére mourut dans un accident de travail, lui laissant comme souvenir un beaux pendentif a la forme d'un croissant de lune. Ce qui intriguait Yawné, c'est qu"il est d'un bleu qui tend vers la noirceur, ce qui est inhabituel pour la couleur de la lune qui est d'habitude argentée.Yawné ce souvenait toujours des dérnières paroles de son pére : Yawné, ceci appartenait à ta tante et comme elle n'a jamais eu de fille, elle m'a demander de te le remettre et d'en prendre soin, car c'est en quelques sorte le trésor de notre famille et tu comprendra son importance le jour ou tu aura tes17 ans. 

Depuis ce jour Yawné devint impatiente d'avoir ces17 ans, pour savoir ce que voulait dire les paroles intrigantes de son pére.

Yawné a toujours était soutenue par son amie d'enfance Tomoko, a qui elle raconte tous ces secrets, sauf le celui du pendetif, car elle sentait que cela la concérne elle seul et qu'elle ne doit parler de ça a personne.

Ce jour, elle se reveilla particuliérement tôt, ce qui est pratiquement rare chez elle. Elle préta un soin particulier à sa toilétte, elle revêtit son simple uniforme bleu de collégienne, qui rime à merveille avec la couleur de ces cheveux qu'elle avait laisser danser sur ces épaules et sa taille,car d'habitude elle les attachés mais aujourd'hui, elle décida qu'il en serait autrement. Elle sentait qu'elle été en train de changer, elle n'etait plus une petite fille mais une vrai belle jeune fille.

Sa mére était trés étonnée de la voir comme ça, mais ne divulgua aucun mot, elle lui fit seulement remarquer qu'elle s'était levée tôt.

Konitchiwa ma chérie, tu t'es réveillée tôt ce matin!

Ohayo maman, tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui ils vont annoncés les résultats des examins?. s'indigna Yawné.

Bien sur que non, peut-tu m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner?

Bien sur maman, j'ai appris beaucoups de chose avec tes lessons de cuisine, ça m'a aidé pour mon controle je pense que j'obtienderai une bonne note.

Je n'en doute pas ma chérie tu es trés douée, peut être que tu sera meilleur cuisiniére que moi.

La mére de Yawné est une excellente cuisiniére , elle s'occupe d'un petit restaurant appelé **Chez** **Nuku Nuku** et Yawné l'aide de son mieux a l'entretenire en rentrant du collége. Elle prépara avec sa mére quelques crépes et du café, quelques clients commencèrent à se montrer parmi eux Yawné apperceva Kitazawa-san un vieux monsieur qui se sentait très seul aprés la mort de sa femme et venait tout les jour pour prendre son petit déjeuner chez eux ,Yawné et sa mére, Asayuki, le soutenait toujours et lui les considérait comme sa fille et sa petite fille. Il habite tout prét d'eux et tient une boutique de fleurs et a chaque fois qu'il venait, il ramenait avec lui deux roses blanches une pour elle et l'autre pour sa mére, Yawné se lia d'une forte amitié avec lui, elle le considérait toujours comme son grand pére, car elle n'a jamais connue les siens.

Ohayo Kitazawa-san, du café!

Konitchiwa Yaw-chan je veux bien prendre une tasse, merci.

Je te la ramméne tout de suite.

Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui? C'est à cause des résultats des examins.

Higdit-elle d'un ton détacher.

Ne t'en fais pas je suis sur que tu réussiras.

Je l'espère.dit-elle.

Tu as changé de coiffure à ce que je vois.

Higj'avais envie d'un changement en moi

Ca te va très bien Yaw-chan, dit-il en esquisant un petit sourire. Oh, j'allais presque oublier mon neveux va venir aujourd'hui, il arrive de Tokyo pour terminer ses études ici, j'éspere vous le présenter, à toi et ta mére.

Bien sur, on sera ravis de faire sa connaissance, au moins Kitazawa-san ne sera pas aussi seul chez lui, se dit-elle.

Il ne connait personne ici, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Ah! j'avais presque oublier ta rose blanche.

Oh! mais il ne falait pas, si sa continue vous n'aurait plus de rose blanche dans votre boutique.

Tu sais trés bien que sa me fait plaisir, ou est ta mére?

Elle s'occupe des clients. Ah voila qu'elle arrive.

Konitchiwa Kitasawa-san je vois que Yawné vous a déja servi du café elle m'a bien aidé a tout preparer aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle s'est levé tôt aujourd'hui.

Konitchwa Asayuki-san voila votre rose.

Oh! mais il ne fallait pas...

En l'interompant:Yawné-chan m'a fait le même récit alors ce n'est pas la peine de le répeter, parfois il faut savoir accépté les choses sans discuter.

Mais...répondèrent ensemble Yawné et sa mére.

Ecouter les paroles d'un homme sage et mure.

Bon d'accord, vous avez gagner.

Youkata répondit-il.

Bon, je vais repartir a ma boutique, il ya bien des client qui attendent.

Bonne journée, répondérent-elles.

Le temps est passé tellement vite que Yawné a complétement oublié que son amie aller venir chez elle, pour se rendre ensemble au collége.Une minute aprés la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et Tomoko entra.

Tomoko est une jeune fille trés sociable qui posséde des cheveux cours et carré d'une couleur chatin avec quelques méches dorées qui entourent son beau visage, et de trés beaux yeux violets qui attire la compation des autres, et sans doute son plus grand point faible son adoration pour les beaux garçons.

Ohayo Yawné-chan, tu es prête?dit Tomoko

A ce moment, Asayuki la mére de Yawné apparut.

KonichiwaMme Yue, comment aller vous?

Trés bien et toi ma petite Tomoko?

Un petit peut strèssé à cause des résultats d'examins.

Ah oui, je comprend Yawné est nérveuse elle aussi.

Yawné chaussa ses chaussures et sortit avec Tomoko.

Sayunara maman

Sayunara ma chérie et bonne chance a vous.

Au revoir Mme Yue.

Yawné et Tomoko se dirigérent vers leur collége pleine d'éspoir d'avoir de bonne notes pour être reçu à la plus célébre Académie à Osaka **_ Bahara no Youé _**.

Yawné et Tomoko marchaient tout en discutant. Tomoko entama son infinissable sujet sur les garçons:

On dit qu'il y a de trés beaux garçons à l'Academie, oh j'éspere qu'on sera reçues toutes les deux!

Tu ne penses qu'aux garçons, tu es vraiment impossible.

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils sont trops craquants, et peut être que je vais rencontrer l'homme de ma vie là bas, et en suite je me marirai,...et ...et...

Yawné (en murmurant): Elle ne changera jamais cette fille.

Arréte d'être crispé comme ça, je suis sure qu'on aura de bonnes notes et il vaudra mieux que tu te trouves un petit ami! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'en as pas jusqu'a maintenant, alors que presque tout les garçons du collége son foux de toi !.

Je crois que je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'élu de mon coeur, arrétons de parler de ça one-gai, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se dépeche sinon on va être en retard.

D'accord allons y, mais je sens que tu n'es pas dans ton assiétte aujourd'hui qu'est-ce su'il y a? L'interrogea Tomoko.

Mais Yawné n'avait pas envie de répondre, elle s'est mise à courir tout en se plaignant de Tomoko.

Aller vite Tomo, on va être en retard.

Oh! Yawné mais qu'est-ce que tu as, y a pas le feu.

En courant Yawné heurta quelqu'un et ils tombérent tous les deux, Yawné se fondit immédiatement en excuse.

Oh! pardon je suis vraiment désolé...

Mais ça ne fait rien. lui dit-il en souriant

Quand elle apperceva le visage de la personne, Yawné rougit immédiatement tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrive.

**A suivre!**

_**Fin du premier chapitre**._

Konitchiwa / Ohayo bon jour

Hig oui / okay

Sayunara Au revoir

Youkata Je suis content

Otaku garcon

One-gai s'il te plait

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Shadow of Moon_**

**-Auteur: Nakuru Naru**

**-Genre: Romance (Aî)**

**-Naru: Si vous lisez ce deuxiéme chap ça veux dire que le 1 chap vous a plut ( du moins je l'éspere!)d'autres personnages vont intervenir.**

**-Réponse aux reviews:**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 02: _Rêve et Réussite_**

J'ai été maladroite encore une fois accéptez mes excuses.

Mais puisque je vous dis que ça ne fait rien, mademoiselle, puis-je connaitre votre nom?

A l'entente de ces mots Yawné rougissa de plus belle, son amie Tomoko la regarda d'un air amusée.

Je m'appélle Yawné et elle c'est mon amie Tomoko.

Yawné quel beau nom, se dit-il, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, quant a moi je m'appélle Yume.

Nous sommes enchantées, répondérent Tomoko et Yawné.

Tomoko: vous n'ête pas de la région sans doute, sinon je vous aurait certainement remarquer.

En effet vous avez raison je ne viens pas d'ici.

Yume est un trés beaux garçon, grand, qui posséde de beaux yeux de couleur vert-gris, et de magnifique cheveux blonds ressamblant à un champ de blé baignés par les rayons du soleil, son non l'indique vivement, ce garçon n'avait aucun raport avec la réalité mais tous simplement un rêve...

Yawné se sentait tellement confuse qu'elle n'osait même pas le regarder, elle ressentait un sentiment étrange en rencontrant ce garçon qui ne présagait, sans doute rien de bon, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rougissait autant.

Quel joli pendentif ! Yawné-sama.

Arigato, la lune a toujours été mon ambléme.

Bien que celle ci est étrangement noir, comme vos yeux.

Yawné ne réussit à prononcer aucun mots, tellement elle se sentait désorienter.

Yume: en regardant sa montre, Ah! désolé ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais je suis térriblement en retard, je suis sur qu'on se revéra un jour, dit-il en fixant du regart Yawné et en esquisant un petit sourire. Puis il s'en alla en courant si vite comme un oiseau qui passe.

Tomoko: Oh! Yawné comme je t'en vie, Yume (rêve) quel beau nom! Tu ne trouve pas? Je n'ai pas voulu faire la folle comme d'habitude, car j'ai l'impression que ce beau garçon flash sur toi, je sais que ce n'est pas la premiére fois que ça arrive mais je trouve ce garçon très sympa.

Yawné (en rougissant): Arréte de dire des bêtises, nous sommes en retard nous aussi, _à part _mais je le trouve quand même mystérieux.

Yawné et Tomoko arrivérent tend bien que mal a leur collége (heuresement!) et se dirigérent en vitésse vers le bureau de la principale pour avoir leur résultats.

Yawné: Konitchiwa Mme Mourai nous venons prendre nos résultats

Ah! oui je vois asseyez vous je vous prit.

Yawné et Tomoko prenérent chacune une chaise puis s'assayérent.

Mme Mourai: Omedato Gozaimess, je suis vraiment fiére de vous, vous avez réussit vos examins avec brillances et toutes les deux vous avez obtenues les meilleure résultats du collége et...

Yawné et Tomoko ne laissérent même pas le temps à Mme Mourai de finir sa phrase et criérent de joie.

Yawné: Notre réve va enfin ce réaliser.

Tomoko: Okari aux beaux garçons!

Mme Mourai: One-gai un peut de tenu , ce que j'ai à vous annoné est trés important.

Oh! pardon Mme Mourai c'est la joie qui nous fait cet effet là, répondit Yawné.

Je comprend, cela dit vous êtes, parmi les meilleures califiés, à votre entrée à **_Bahara no Yue ._** Prenez ces deux enveloppes vous y trouverait toutes les diréctives concerçant votre entrée à l'académie, et je vous souhaites bonnes chances.

Arigato Gozaimess, dit-elle en prenant les enveloppes.

Nous vous promettons d'être digne de représenter notre collége, répondit Tomoko

Mais vous n'êtes pas les seules, 15 autres élèves vont partir avec vous, quelques éléves de la 3-1 et aussi de la 3-4.

Youkata! je sens qu'on va bien s'amusait, et en plus on ne sera pas seul il y aura aussi nos amis, dit Tomoko.

Encore une fois, arigato Mourai-sama, dit Yawné.

Yawné et Tomoko quittérent toutes les deux le bureau de la principale, elle se promenérent dans les couloirs du collége, tous en discutant des matiéres et activitées qu'elles deveraient choisir, elle rencontrérent Yoshi leur cammarade de classe.

Ohayo, Yoshi-kun comment vas tu ?

Ohayo, Yaw-chan, Tomo-chan, arigato je vais bien, devinez quoi?

Quoi? répondirent elles

On m'a reçu à **_Bahara no Youé, _**dit-il avec de grand yeux (version maxi chibi Kawaî eyes).

Yoshi est un garçon trés intelligent, qui posséde de beaux cheveux marron attachés en queue de cheval, et de magnifique yeux bleu, il portait toujours des lunéttes, ce qui lui donne l'air d'être un intelectuel, mis à part qu'il est un petit peu trop timide, mais il se sentait à l'aise avec ses deux amies Tomoko et Yawné.

Ah! mais c'est génial figure toi que nous aussi, répondit Yawné.

Oh! quelle chance, dit-il, j'espére qu'on sera ensemble.

Si on choisit les même matiéres, bien sur répondit-Tomoko avec froideur.

Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il d'un air détaché, Gomé mais je doit vous laisser on se revoit à l'académie.

Sayunara, Yoshi-kun, dit-Yawné.

J'ai envie de prendre une glace pas toi, dit-Tomoko

Pourquoi pas, dit-Yawné.

Yawné et Tomoko se dirigérent vers la cafétéria du collége et prirent chacune une glace puis commencérent à discuter de ce qu'elles devait acheter pour leur entrée.

Quelle corvée il faut acheter tous ça ! s'exclama Tomoko.

Tomo...

Um...

Pourqoui tu as été aussi froide avec Yoshi-kun, demanda Yawné.

Tout un coup, Tomoko changea d'expression, son regard devena galacial, Yawné fut trés surprise car elle ne l'as jamais vue dans un état pareil.

Yawné: _à part_. Ai, je crois que j'ai touché au point sensible vue de la maniére dont elle me regarde.

Non, tu te trompes je n'ai rien fait de telle, répondit Tomoko.

Je ne te crois pas une seul seconde, tu es oreno kotto, et je te connais trés bien.

Oh! mais arréte puisque je te dit que non, Yoshi a toujours été l'un de mes meilleurs amis, répondit-elle avec colére.

Comme tu veux je ne t'embéterait plus d'avantages.

Gomen nasai Yawné, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Puisque c'est toi qui le dit.

On ferait mieux de rentrer, c'est presque l'heure du déjeuner et nos méres doivent être impatientes de connaitre les résultats de nos examins.

Ah! hig tu as raison on ferait bien de rentrer maman doit être vraiment inquiéte.

Yawné et Tomoko se dirigérent à la hate vers leur maison réspective, puis ce quitérent car chacune d'elles devait prendre un chemin différent.

Sayunara, Tomo-chan.

Sayunara, Yaw-chan, on ce voie ashita pour faire nos courses.

A ashita alors, répondit Yawné.

Yawné marchait seul, lorsqu'elle sentit un sentiment étrange, comme si quelqu'un l'obrsérvait, soudain elle s'est mise à courir jusqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle entra directement au restaurant tout éssouflée.

Mme Yue: Oh, mais quesque tu as ma chérie tu as couru?

Yawné ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mére, et lorsque elle reprit son souffle.

Non, je n'ai rien je voulait seulement t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle au plus vite.

Eh bien...

J'ai réussi mes examins et Tomoko aussi.

Oh! Comme je suis contente, je suis trés fiére de toi ma chérie.

La mére de Yawné couru vers sa fille pour la félicitée, et l'enlassa dans ses bras.

J'étais sur que tu réussirai ma chérie.

J'ai prévu de sortir demain avec Tomoko pour faire nos courses.

C'est une trés bonne idée, ça vous fera du bien de faire un peu de shopping.

Je monte pour me changer, et je reviens t'aider maman je vois que tu es vraiment déborder avec tous ces clients qui attendent.

Oh! oui j'ai complétement oublier les clients, ne soit pas trop longue Yawné.

D'accord maman.

Yawné monta se changer s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval comme d'habitude, et enfila une petite robe d'été puis désendit aider sa mére.

A la fin de la journée,Yawné était épuisée, elle prit un bain, puis s'endormit en fesant un beau et étrange rêve.

**A suivre!**

**_Fin du deuxiéme chapitre_**

Arigato merci

Omedato Gozaimess félicitations

Okari bienvenue

One-gai s'il te plait / s'il vous plait

Gozaimess beaucoups

Gomé nasai pardon

Oreno kotto mon amie

Ashita demain

Reviews please!


End file.
